Last Thursday, Nadia walked to a hardware store at night and, after browsing for 12 minutes, decided to buy a saw for $3.13. Nadia handed the salesperson $8.85 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Nadia received. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Nadia received $5.72 in change.